Gatling Groink
The Gatling Groink is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is a large biomechanical creature resembling a round goldfish with what appears to be a windshield between its two forward-facing eyes, two legs, a tail, and a mouthplate which covers a cannon that fires mortar rounds. The origins of the mechanical parts are unknown, much like the Man-at-Legs. Groinks can usually be seen patrolling caves and are known to actively hunt the active captain and his Pikmin. A stronger variation of the Groink is found on top of hard-to-reach towers, giving it a wide attack range, which is especially annoying when they are in possession of a treasure and cannot merely be avoided. It attacks by initiating a cannon from its mouth and fires either one large or three small mortars (with very little time between firings). When the shells hit the ground, they explode and scatter any of the Pikmin in range and kill those at the absolute center of the blast; very rarely, however, Pikmin caught in the dead-center are not killed. If used correctly and carefully, the Gatling Groink's cannon can be used to kill other enemies, and even airborne enemies. To do this, the Gatling Groink must fire at the active captain while he is standing near or under an enemy. If this is done correctly, it should be able to kill most large ground enemies in three to four shots. The shells will not harm the Gatling Groink itself, however. The Groink will also destroy every type of hazard except for Bomb Rocks. This can be very useful for destroying the two poison gates in Wistful Wild. Glitches In Challenge Mode's Secret Testing Range, if a Gatling Groink is allowed to regenerate after it dies, it will sometimes come back as a sped up version that walks and shoots four times faster than normal. Killing Strategy The best method to attack it is to throw Pikmin onto its sides and back, as the front has a protective shield. Certainly the most effective strategy is to pummel it with heavy Purple Pikmin, as each one carries a chance of stunning the creature, preventing it from fighting back. Once defeated, this beast will begin to regenerate its health, just as the Spotty Bulbear does, making it crucial to carry it to the Onion, or Research Pod if underground. If not, it will revive within about two minutes, and then continue its attack. It is said in Olimar's notes that if its tail were incapacitated, it would be incapable of attacking; in fact, if Pikmin are thrown on the tail, it will be unable to use its mortar, but will attempt to shake them off. It is recommended to carry back any Gatling Groink corpse due to the fact that it can revive itself after it has been killed. However, in the Cavern of Chaos, they are accompanied by many Dwarf Red Bulborbs, in which case using an Ultra-bitter Spray would be wise due to the Bulborbs. In the case of patrolling Gatling Groinks, it is also possible to attract the Groink's attention, and then move to a position in which a bottomless chasm is between the leader and the Groink. The Groink's stride is often high enough to step over the safety barriers that ordinarily stop leaders, Pikmin, and other monsters from falling into the chasms. In this case, the body will be irretrievable, although any treasures it may have been carrying will fall onto a random location on the map. Trivia It is said in the Piklopeadiea that the groink is actually firing pellets at you, it stores these pellets much like the Iredecsent Flint beattle (the pellets are probably super heated, making them explode, though this is just a theory). Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Explosion enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Subterranean Complex Category:revive Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Wistful Wild Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies